Families are Important
by mathemusician
Summary: The president decides to take them to America. Will Ren be able to make up with his parents?
1. Chapter 1

Families are Important

Summary: The president decides to take them to America. Will Ren be able to make up with his parents?

Notes;

Spoilers until volume 30.

This is my first fic, so comments are welcome, positive or negative. I love to improve myself, so reviews would make me happy, or PM me.

Please note; The dolphins in this story are robotic dolphins the president had had made to liven up his granddaughter's bath time (but had to 'check they worked' first) .This is to appease a certain friend of mine (you know who you are) who is happier knowing that they are not captive live dolphins.

I found it quite hard not to let the characters get too OOC, but it is difficult when you want to make them do stuff they don't usually do. I did my best, but would be interested on your views on this. (this includes the dolphins, but since I can get around that by making them robotic, I suppose it doesn't count)

Chapter 1; another love me task.

"Onee-san! Onee-san! Isn't this _so_ exciting! Did you know that New Orleans has a Historic Voodoo Museum? I can't _wait_ to learn some new …"

Kyouko smiled fondly at the young girl sitting opposite her, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was trying to work out how on earth she had got into this situation. …No, she knew how; President Takarada.

She had been called to his office two weeks previously, and he had just watched her in amusement as he deliberately held back the information that would put her mind to rest.

"P-P-President, you wanted to see me?" she stuttered out having just come to the surface of a large pool of dolphins she had somehow ended up falling in when she had entered his office.

Lory himself was gracefully gliding around the pool on a floating sun bed that the dolphins seemed to be taking turns to pull. She wondered where the trainer was and if he would stop soon, as she was starting to get dizzy from the motion.

A mixture of relief and frustration flowed through her. She was thankful for Sho's parents having insisted that they learn to swim if they were going to play in the stream as children. The water around her started to froth as her demons were released at his memory.

When was she going to be free of him? '…Ah no no no, I have bigger things to worry about!' she thought as her concentration returned to the President, fear clear on her face. What had she done wrong now?

The president hadn't moved (the dolphins seemed to be held in place by some invisible force) as he watched the play of emotions over her expressive face in amused confusion.

When her attention returned to him, with that petrified look he had got used to seeing, he couldn't help but chuckle.

He decided to get straight to the point.

"Mogami-kun, I want you to have a break from playing Setsu, and…"  
but she had stopped listening again. Horror, confusion and many other emotions the president didn't recognise flowed over her face as she replayed the past few days in her head trying to find faults in her actions.

This time the Lory decided to take pity on her. "Mogami-kun, you are not in trouble… Mogami-kun are you listening?"

"huh?"

"AH! I'm so sorry President Takarada, I wasn't listening! I am so sorry!"

Trying to bow she ended up breathing in a face full of water and choking, she insisted she would listen properly from now on.

Lory, content at the look of determination on her face, however comical it looked - bedraggled as she was - continued.

"Maria and I are going to America to meet her father. I want you to come and babysit her. I will allow you some time to yourself; I assume Kuu would be pleased to meet with his 'daughter'?"

Meet f-f-fa-father again? Of course she said yes before thinking things through. She wouldn't know what to say to him. What about the heel siblings? Could Tsuruga-san really look after himself when he was not himself… wait did that even make sense?

Her thoughts continued in a similar way until "san? … nee-san?... Onee-san, are you listening?"

"Huh?" Oh, she really needed to stop doing that.

Forcefully putting that idea to the back of the mind so that she wouldn't disappear back into her own thoughts she looked up at Maria.

How the president had managed to convince the airline, private jet though this was, to allow the horse onboard, she would never know.

The girl's excitement had gone and she was looking serious.

"Father isn't getting a plane to see me, but still, I…"

She didn't finish the sentence, but Kyouko understood from the way she fiddled with the frills on her dress nervously.

"Maria-chan, you know, it is not being selfish to want to meet your father, because you wanting to see him makes him very happy. This feeling is one you are allowed to feel."

"BUT I…" Realising she had shouted, she lowered her voice before continuing. "Onee-san, I don't know what to say to him, or how to act when I see him."

Kyouko wasn't sure what to say. She didn't have much experience in meeting with parents. The closest she could think of in her own life was visiting Kuu, but since that hadn't happened yet, and since she was just as stumped as Maria, she had no answer.

Maria helped her a bit by asking if she would come with her when she visited her father. Of course she agreed happily; glad that she could give some support to the girl.

On sudden inspiration, she hesitantly asked for the favour to be returned.

"If…. If, Maria-chan will you come with me to visit your uncle Kuu?"

The rest of the long plane journey passed without incident. Maria and Kyouko played eye-spy for a bit, before getting engrossed in deep discussions about the best ways to curse people.

Lory watched them thoughtfully, trying to scheme around Kyouko's unexpected behaviour.

He had been surprised by Kyouko's request for Maria to accompany her to meet Kuu, as he had thought the two would prefer to be alone.

That girl had been strangely perceptive to Maria's needs and the atmosphere around her, so he was wondering if it would be better for them to meet Kuu before Maria met his baka-son.

But that would ruin his plans. The heel siblings, having grown up in England and understanding the culture and language better than the rest of the cast, had been chosen to represent and advertise the film in America.

Or at least Kain had, and Setsu would have to be there to look after him.

If they met with Kuu first, then how was he going to make Kuon meet with his parents? Unless… yes that might work….

And he spent the next few hours putting his plan into action.

* * *

During the lunch break at a modelling set, Ren and Yashiro were eating in silence. Lory had arranged that Kain Heel have the time off while Kyouko (Setsu) was away.

Ren had of course been glad that he could have a break from the turmoil that character put him in, and without his lucky charm, he wasn't sure he could pull it off safely anyway.

What he had not been so glad about was the President, Yashiro, and Kyouko's reasoning, that he couldn't look after himself. He had managed for the past 5 years without being looked after, so why did they insist?

But he suspected deep down, they were right. How had he coped without her in his life?

Yashiro had been teasing him all morning about it. It seemed that his pity for Ren having to share a room and resist her seductive existence was short lived.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Before, he had thought that the pity was worse than the teasing, but now…?

Perhaps it was just the addition of all the extra worries that had him down.

He did worry about going to America; the president had obviously planned for him to meet Kuu, and there was no way he couldn't meet his mom as well. He wasn't ready to be Kuon, and his mother would not want to meet with Ren.

Aaggghhh why did the president have to be so pushy with this? He wasn't ready at all.

Yashiro looked at Ren, or at least he looked at the man who was usually the calm gentle man, Ren Tsuruga. The man in front of him right now was definitely not calm, or gentle.

He was brooding, angry, and seemed ready to lash out and attack anything that came near.

At first he had thought that maybe he had still got Kain Heel's character in his head, as when 'cut' was called that was who he was used to changing into, but he could see this wasn't the case.

This look was not of a cold blooded murderer, or of the dark but almost emotionless Kain Heel. This was pain. Ren was in mental anguish.

He wondered if he had been too enthusiastic in his teasing that morning, and worried for his friend, was just about to bravely interrupt when Ren's expression changed.

His broodings about Kyouko had made him remember the last time Setsu and Kain had parted.

Ren thought back fondly on Kyouko's parting words about eating well and staying healthy, and seeing him soon. Even though she was in Setsu's form as his sister, he had imagined that Kyouko meant the words herself.

* * *

Kyouko and Maria were relieved to find that the president seemingly didn't have as much power over in America. The limo that picked them up seemed quite ordinary in contrast to the bright pink glittery one they were used to, and there had been no fanfares at their arrival.

They were, however a little concerned by the president's apparent contentment with the arrangements, but they soon forgot it.

Kyouko had gone into fairytale mode; the open spaces, forests and streams she could see out the window had flipped her mind out of reality, and Maria was watching her excitement in fascination.

When they turned into a long, fancy driveway leading to a large mansion, Kyouko was too engrossed in her ideas of getting to live like a princess during her stay, that she didn't notice the change in their plans.

They had been intending to stay in a hotel, but the president had spent the second half of his plane journey effectively. Somehow he had managed to acquire this building, and hire the nine maids and butler who were lined up to greet them, in a mere seven hours.

The girls were invited to explore, and Kyouko, realising that Maria was hungry, suggested they find the kitchen first.

The kitchen was huge. The size didn't bother Maria since she was used to Lory's way of life, but what did surprise her were the huge cooking pots that looked like they could feed an army.

Kyouko had frozen in surprise. She knew what that meant.

Lory had followed them silently, watching their reactions closely and failing to keep the smugness from his face.

Although Maria had been constantly confused, Kyouko had gone from realisation, through shock, and was now flipping between excitement and horror.

She still didn't know what to say to Kuu and, still unable to call him father properly, fretted over the thought of actually living with him.

Lory had enlisted Kuu's help for fitting out the house, and since he had suggested they create the back story of it being one of his holiday homes, he was not surprised to find the kitchen laid out this way.

The main problem with this plan, of course, was that it would be hard to keep Julie away. She would want to see Kuon. The only thing he could think of to do while the Heel sibling were about was to ask her to look after Maria, who, he felt, should not meet Kain, as she was too young for such an influence in her life.

* * *

Kuu had entered during this time, and Kyouko had darted over to Maria, and crouching down to her level started begging for help.

"Maria Maria what do I do? Father wellno notmyreal father but as closeto one as I havecos I love him but I can't except as Kuonand…" She was cut off abruptly by Maria's hand over her mouth.

The little girl had not recognised all of the words, since Kyouko had been too distressed to punctuate her sentences, but she thought she understood.

Onee-san thought of uncle Kuu as a father, but didn't know what to say to him.

She set about trying to find a way to manipulate the situation the way her grandfather would, to make it easier on Kyouko.

This conversation had taken more than a few seconds, however, and Kuu was close to tears.

He was whimpering at the president that his son was one thing, but now even his daughter didn't want to talk to him.

Maria, having been looking at Kuu to help inspire her, noticed this, and decided to make the plan simple.

"Onee-san, why don't you just go and hug him, and call him father?"

"eh? But, but I can't call him that unless I am Kuon!"

"I think it would make him happy"

Kyouko looked at the determination in the little girls eyes, and realised, that for Maria's sake she had to do this. If she could call out to her 'father', maybe Maria would find it easier to do so, too.

So she turned around with her eyes shut. "father". It was a whisper, but Kuu heard.

"Kyouko "

"FATHER!" She ran into his arms, "I missed you"

Maria looked smug. Her plan had worked.

* * *

The four of them returned to the sitting room where Julie was waiting to welcome her guests into their home, and after the initial introductions, the talk was pretty relaxed, and felt natural.

Julie had a cheerful carefree nature, and had decided to treat Kyouko as the daughter she never had, which made Kyouko feel all warm and mushy inside. Flowers were starting to bloom around her head as she drifted in and out of reality.

She was trying hard not to think of her real mother's attitude towards her, and was wondering what to call Julie since her own mother was still "mother" to her.

That problem didn't get solved that evening, but she did talk to Kuu, or maybe it was closer to hanging on his every word and agreeing with him. Did that count as talking, or listening?

It didn't really matter. She was happy.

* * *

The next afternoon, Maria would meet with her father, so to take her mind off it; they had allowed her to choose where they went in the morning.

This was how the five of them found themselves at the Voodoo museum. Kyouko had been dragged off by an excited Maria, leaving the adults to discuss their plans.

Julia wasn't the sort of person who would scheme, and the two men were being very careful not to let her know that they were.

By the time they had got to the gift shop, Maria's excitement was gone, and she was openly fretting over which spell was going to work best on her father.

Kyouko, however had already been prepared for this, so carrying a 4 leafed clover, she went up to the unhappy girl.

"Maria-chan, do you know what this is?"

"Of course Onee-san, but luck isn't enough. I need ideas, and love, and…"

"But Maria, you already have both of those. You and your father love each other. You know this. As for ideas; that plan you made for me worked very well, didn't it? Do you think it could work for your father too?"

Maria hadn't thought about that. She had been worrying so much she had missed the obvious.

"But.."

"You want to make your father happy. Do you think it made your Uncle Kuu happy?"

Maria thought back to her uncle's change in emotions from self pity to hope and then as Onee-san had hugged him, they had settled on joy that radiated through the room, and was so strong it was contagious.

"un" she nodded with hope in her eyes.

"Then Maria-chan could give him the clover to keep him safe, yes?"

The adults were surprised. None of them had known how to deal with the child who had so many traumas, without Maria finding out they pitied her.

The president was trying to work out how much of this Kyouko had planned.

In the past she seemed not to notice the way she automatically solved problems, but he knew that some things were planned.

Her getting others to follow her acting, the way Ren did, was a little scary, but useful.

Kuu was more interested in the way his old friend was looking at his daughter. Would Lory's plans hurt her? Would he have to choose sides?

Realising that he would pick whatever his wife chose, he turned to her, only to burst out laughing.

She seemed to be fighting with herself, and he had completely forgotten how long it took to get used to Kyouko.

Even someone who was used to Lory, Kuu and Kuon, it seemed, was unable to _not_ become baffled by her. None of her actions could be predicted, or made sense until long after when they were shown to have barged through, knocking down problems along the way.

Everyone's mood had been lifted, and the afternoon went smoothly. Maria had hugged her dad and told him she had missed him, and once they had started talking, there was no stopping them.

Letting them have some alone time, the others had returned to the mansion, and Kuu and Julia were telling tales of their lives before Kyouko had met them.

They had even put pictures around the house as part of the pretence that they had owned it for more than a day.

There was something disturbing Kyouko about these photos. She thought she recognised the blond haired boy, but couldn't think where from.

Deciding to put it out of her mind, she told them of her adventures with her new jobs, and how much she had learned, both about acting and about herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys, for reading, liking, following, and reviewing :D

Chapter 2; How childhood Haunts

Jelly Woods was sitting opposite a scary looking Kain Heel.

Her darling had asked her to stay with Ren to transform him, so that 'Tsuruga Ren' never left the country. His leaving the country might expose everything.

Jelly would be needed in America to turn Kyouko into Setsuka, but she was starting to wonder whether the holiday with her Darling was worth it.

Ren had been told that as soon as the plane took off he could come out of character since it was a private jet, and only the two of them were onboard (the pilot had been paid for silence).

But the man sitting opposite her was definitely closer to Kain than Ren. He was downright scary.

He was trying to sort out his thoughts, starting with Yashiro. Yashiro had been trying to decide whether teasing him about getting to see Kyouko again, or worrying about his friend's obvious bad mood was the better option.

He could tell that Ren was worrying over the trip to America, but didn't know why, and had not been able to get it out of him.

Deciding that neither was appropriate right now, he just said goodbye and told him to return safely, as though it were a normal day.

This had confused and worried Ren even more than one of the other choices would have, but not wanting to upset Yashiro just before departure he had hidden it, and had set to thinking about why Yashiro had acted like that.

He had worked it out quite quickly and exasperated at his friend, had set to thinking of his more serious issues.

The closer to his homeland he got, the stronger Kuon got. He was already Kain Heel, and that was too close to Kuon.

Unable to completely return, but determined not to let Kuon win, he was fighting himself constantly. A dark aura was swimming around him.

This was what Jelly had noticed and was concerned about.

When they took off, rather than returning to the kind gentleman Tsuruga Ren she had been expecting, his aura had got darker, and it seemed he was falling further into the role, instead of coming out of it.

He was pale, and by the time they were halfway there, he had made himself physically ill.

Jelly had seen him turn green - she had been watching him carefully, a little afraid for her safety.

Handing him a paper bag, which he didn't thank her for, - she wasn't even sure if he had noticed her - she left him to phone Lory.

Lory had received the phone call just as they were going to bed. Ren was due to arrive early next morning, and he had been hoping for Kyouko to stay here to look after Maria after she said goodbye to her father, but it seemed he would have to change his plans again.

From what Miss Woods had said, it seemed location had a stronger influence on Kuon's strength than he had realised.

Of course, it didn't matter if a little bit of Kuon won. He was sort of hoping for that actually, but he knew that the boy could not cope with the mental strain of fully returning to his own persona before he had dealt with the negative emotions properly.

He sighed and went to tell Kyouko she had to be up early in the morning.

* * *

Ren had fallen into a fitful doze, but woke suddenly when they landed, eyes wide as if from a nightmare.

He was reluctant to set foot on the ground; Kuon was excited to be home.

Ren, realising that Jelly was already worried about him, forced his weak legs to obey.

Actually, he had almost no energy left. However much Yashiro had tried, he had just not been able to eat for the past 2 days, and had barely slept.

Concentrating on staying upright, he stepped out of the plane to find Miss Woods pushing their luggage on a trolley.

He didn't offer to push it for her, since his mind was taken over by trying to control Kuon. He didn't even notice how comical it looked, the trolley being over twice as big as her.

Stepping out of the arrivals doors, he saw hope.

His lucky charm was waiting for him.

"Kyouko…" he muttered under his breath so that only Jelly heard him, and then strode forwards to grab her up in a hug, swinging her around.

He almost kissed her, but Ren stopped in time. While he had been forming his thoughts, Kuon had escaped and caught the girl he loved up in a hug. Now how was he supposed to get out of it this time?

But of course the president had planned for this, and sent Kyouko as Setsu to fetch him. Well, without the hair and clothes.

He had created a 'Setsu in disguise look' so that Kyouko's greetings of "Oni-san, it's nice to see you again" gave Ren the excuse he needed.

"Setsu, what did you do to your hair, and what on earth are you wearing?"

"The Boss said we would do better to dress casually in disguise. Eeuugh I feel like a house wife, brother. But… I would feel better if you joined me in poor fashion. I have a change of clothes for you here. Boss said it was better not to draw attention to ourselves."

While he was changing, Jelly started complaining about the President ruining her efforts at Setsu's look, and telling Kyouko that she was not to allow him to dress her again. (Her disgust had even stopped her calling him darling)

"Oh, I think that we will return to ourselves when he comes back. Tsuruga-san is not famous over here, and Cain Heel is a bit too conspicuous."

It didn't seem to appease the small woman, and she was still grumbling to herself when Ren stepped towards them looking like himself, but with brown hair.

Kyouko was surprised to find that the lighter hair seemed to suit him. It almost looked more natural than his usual black.

The nagging feeling had started again in the back of her mind, but she pushed it aside as she looked at her sempai in concern.

"You promised you would eat" she demanded glaring at him.

All his tension seemed to fall away as he settled comfortably back into Ren Tsuruga, with a genuine, albeit apologetic smile.

Kyouko drew back in horror as the emperor revealed himself, and spun around walking out of the airport saying stubbornly over her shoulder that she would make him eat the packed breakfast she had brought for him.

Jelly noticed the smugness in his smile before he checked himself and took the trolley out of her hands, following after the source of his sudden happiness.

She had been wondering what darling had meant when he said that he would make sure Ren returned to normal when they arrived, and that she was just to keep an eye on him during the flight, and that she probably wasn't in any danger- he was more of a danger to himself, but the president had kept that thought silent.

Ren ate obediently in the limo, and then fell asleep, leaning on Kyouko. She sat frozen in alarm, afraid to move, and slightly confused, causing Jelly to have to try and hide her amusement.

Kyouko had suddenly seemed to turn from a confident girl into a frightened rabbit.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, the president, who had come to greet them, was amused to find all three of them asleep, and Ren holding Kyouko's hands.

The tension in the plane that had now been relieved, and Kyouko's early start, had rendered the two women unable to stay awake, whatever situation they were in.

He cleared his throat to get their attention, and the two youngsters awoke suddenly, looking up at Lory guiltily. Well, Ren was guilty. Kyouko just looked like she wanted to escape, or hide under a stone.

She snapped her hands away and ran into the building muttering to herself about Ren acting like westerner again. Valentine's Day was one thing, but just because they were in the land of the free did not give him the right to scare her like that. What if the box was opened again? What if his accidental affections caused her to love him? It wasn't like he could return her love. She would just be hurt again.

No. She would not let that happen. She _could_ not let that happen.

* * *

Lory was looking down at Ren in disapproval.

"We need to talk" was all he said before turning his attention to the small woman.

Failing to rouse her, he sighed, recognising it was probably partly his fault for putting her in such a situation, and carried her up to his room, whispering soft words of comfort into her ears.

Ren followed silently, new feelings of guilt rising as he saw how affected Miss Woods had been by his behaviour.

His look of hopeless resignation and pain had drawn Kyouko out of hiding to inquire after his health.

She had decided that maybe his actions were because he didn't feel well, and were not a part of the Emperor of the Night's behaviour. In fact, she had convinced herself of this.

Ren was glad that Kyouko was still talking to him, but was unable to respond, because he knew that if he moved his lips then, they would probably end up touching hers, and that was something she wouldn't want.

He didn't want to hurt her, so he stayed silent, allowing her to worry and talk at him.

Once in the suite, Lory had put Jelly down on his bed asking Kyouko to stay with her till she awoke, and returned to Ren in the other room.

Ren was already sitting on the couch.

"Sorry" He spoke as soon as the president entered.

Lory looked at him and sighed. He knew it wasn't deliberate, but it was exasperating.

He considered the boy slowly for a moment before asking, "Can you do this?"

"Yes"

The response was confident, which surprised Lory. He was analysing Ren's every move.

"Very well, then. When Jelly awakes I will have her make you and Kyouko up, and tomorrow you have the advertising event."

"…"

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering what you were going to do about _her?_"

"Her?"

He didn't respond. The president knew who he was talking about.

"If you mean Julie, I am having her babysit Maria for the day. Kuu and I will come to the event."

He nodded his consent, just as the girls entered, both still a little emotionally worse for wear.

Lory knew how to appease Jelly and he hugged her. Normally, he might reward her childishly with sweets and such like, but he knew that would not be enough. Not this time.

It worked. Jelly bounced back to her usual cheerful self now that she was sure of her darling's affections, and happily went to get her makeup bags.

* * *

The next day the Heel siblings were sitting in the tent which had been made as their dressing room, Ren trying to find a way to change his contacts without Kyouko finding out his real eye colour.

Not being able to think of anything useful, he asked her to get him some water, and set about removing his Ren coloured eyes.

He stared at the mirror, again lost in memories. He really hated these eyes. They brought him so much pain.

Kyouko returned before he was done, without him noticing. He jumped when she started berating him for playing around with blue contacts.

"But, you know Oni-san, they really do suit you. They look surprisingly natural for someone who has brown eyes. Hmm, I like do them, but you need to finish getting ready quickly, brother. We need to go on set"

Ren just stared at her. She liked the eyes he hated so much. Why? They were evil eyes that were tainted with the blood he had shed. But she had just accepted them.

He shook himself mentally and sent her out again so that he could finish the job of putting in the BJ contacts, before she realised that the blue eyes were not contacts.

He sighed.

He would need to be more careful; he had run out of excuses, and next time she caught him she would have to be told the truth, or at least some of it.

Kyouko stepped outside, heart racing. Those blue eyes. She was sure there was something she was forgetting about those blue eyes.

* * *

When Kuu arrived at the venue he had greeted the president and then proceeded to watch the Heel siblings with amusement.

When he had first seen the way Kyouko held herself, when she stood and walked as Setsu, he knew instantly.

He could recognise that walk anywhere, as he had been married to Julie for long enough.

The idea had made him really happy, as he thought back two nights to one of Kyouko's stories.

"...and then Tsuruga sempai taught me how to walk like the most beautiful model in the world. He said he had never seen anyone more elegant than she, and when I learned that, the role just came naturally."

He was as amused as Yashiro had been at the concept of Ren walking like a girl, but was much more successful at imagining it.

So Kuon still admired his mother. He made a mental note to tell his wife the good news. Hopefully she would forgive him for not letting her come today.

Julie was not going to follow such orders, though. Her Kuon had finally come home to her, and she wasn't allowed to see him?

No, that wouldn't do.

Maria was also reluctant to be left out. Why hadn't Onee-san been there when she returned from the meeting with her father, and why had she still not come back?

Needless to say, they had both attempted to convince the other to allow them to go to the set, and had laughed when they realised their target was the same, even if their reasoning wasn't.

They were hiding amongst the crowd trying to look inconspicuous and, since Lory, Kyouko, and Kuu were not involved, they had been successful.

Maria had spotted Kyouko first, as she had seen Natsu who had a similar walking style to Setsu, and thought she would recognise her big sister anywhere.

Julie was shocked at the transformation of the girl, but was more interested in finding her son.

Kain returned to his sister's side to get a last dose of his lucky charm before turning into BJ.

"Doesn't Onee-san look gorgeous and sexy? I think that she should always dress like that. Ah! That man too. He looks cool; so tall, and those clothes are really creepy. Hey, Auntie Julie do you know who he is?"

Julie seemed not to be listening as she stared at the pair, but she answered absentmindedly, partly to herself.

"If that really is Kyouko-chan, then he should be…. Kuon"

"Corn? What sort of a name is …?.. ! Auntie, are you OK!"

Julie had gone sheet white. Kain had turned into BJ, and she had seen the look in his eyes.

That was not acting. You couldn't act those feelings, without having felt them yourself.

"Koun!" she gasped while swaying on the spot.

The sudden changes in their actions had broken their disguises, and Kuu spotted them.

Dashing over, he supported his distressed wife and took the two females home.

"Kuon..." She was still mumbling to herself quietly

"I know darling, I know. Shhh. It's alright." Kuu was comforting her.

Maria had been sent to her room, for she had known she wasn't allowed at the event.

Kuu was distraught. Not only had he also seen the look in Kuon's eyes; a look he was hoping never to see in them again, but his precious wife was upset. He couldn't stand seeing her cry like this.

Holding her tightly he told her about his revelation earlier that day, and slowly she calmed down. She understood better now why Kuu and Lory had taken her baby away.

The video she had been shown previously had told her that Kuon still loved her, and had explained why he had wanted to run away, but she had not realised how much her son had been hurting.

Shocked that she had let someone she loved so much be in so much pain, without being able to help them, and realising that Kuu had done the only thing possible at that time to save their child, she allowed him to comfort her.

* * *

Kyouko was trying to understand the uneasy feeling in her heart. BJ's display was a mixture of fancy acrobatics and killings. The flips he did, with the sun shining behind looked like… no it couldn't be.

And that was that. She blocked that idea, and tried to think of the real reason his form looked so familiar.

The display ended and Kain was supposed to go straight over to be interviewed, so when he slipped away down an alley, Setsu followed, concerned at her brother's unusual behaviour.

After checking that Kuu wasn't around, Lory followed too.

"Onii-san? What's wrong?"

Kyouko had found him sitting on the ground, with his head in his hands, that same scared look in his eyes she had seen twice before.

"…rer…"

"Oni-san, I can't hear you." She stroked his hands softly.

"murderer. I killed…"

"…! "

This is what she had been afraid of. This was his other self that was not Ren, and not Kain or BJ. Was he really a murderer? Did the president know? But she put that aside and forced herself back into role.

"Nii-san, you were acting." She cupped his face in her hands. "Look at me."

His breath caught in his throat as he looked up, a single tear sliding down his cheek. She was beautiful.

His feelings changed from depression to predator in an instant, and the fear suddenly left him.

Kyouko froze. It seemed to her that The Emperor of the Night was in full attack mode.

The president, who had been standing at the entrance of the alley to make sure no one overheard, and to be there if necessary, saw Ren's eyes suddenly glint hungrily.

"Kain, you need to go and be interviewed now" he announced breaking the spell just before Ren's lips touched Kyouko's.

Ren stood up and left the alley suddenly, striding away as fast as his long legs could carry him in the hope that he could distance himself from the forbidden fruit as soon as possible.

Kyouko just sat there. The Emperor of the night had returned, and her locks were coming loose on the box in her heart.

The president hadn't moved. He couldn't decide who needed him more; Ren or Kyouko, but she looked up then and assured him she would be alright and begged him to go and look after her brother.

She wasn't in character, but she didn't really know what else to call the man that had broken so many of the walls she put up.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until they returned home, and Kyouko was putting Maria to bed.

"Onee-san, you were brilliant today. Why don't you act all sexy like that more often? And the clothes too; they were perfect."

"Maria-chan, you were at the event today?"

"Oh, yes, Auntie and I went, but we didn't stay for long, 'cos Auntie didn't look well – and Uncle Kuu caught us. She seems better now, though."

"She does... Did you see the show? Did you see BJ?"

Kyouko was worried. Maria was too young to see that sort of display, however much she enjoyed the dark arts. Jelly woods had returned them to their own looks- except Ren's hair was lighter- at the hotel, before they had returned home.

"No, I didn't. We left before then, but Onee-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Who was that man you talked to with the cool evil clothes? He looked friendly with you, and Auntie said something weird. She kept staring at him and calling him Kuon…"

"Kuon? Well that's her son's name. Are you sure she was talking about that man? His name is Kain, not Kuon."

"Oh. Maybe I misheard. They sound similar." The little girl had said the last sentence dubiously as if she doubted that very much, but Kyouko managed to placate her enough to go to sleep.

* * *

Returning to the living room, Kyouko watched Julie thoughtfully. She had thought that Kuon was dead. Had Julie still not recovered from the loss, enough so that she still looked for him?

Kuu had seen her looking at his wife and decided it was time to share the exciting news that he had told his wife earlier, and drew everyone's attention to himself.

When Kyouko had walked in, Ren was talking with Lory, and Kuu with Julie, but now they all had eyes on Kuu.

"Kyouko, my dear, you have definitely grown in your acting ability. When I saw you today, I was so surprised."

The room was silent. They had been avoiding the topic of today's events to save Julie's feelings - only Kuu and Kyouko knew she had been there, and Kyouko wasn't willing to bring up a topic that had seemed taboo. Kuu ignored the atmosphere, and carried on.

"Last time we met, I had you act out my son and you managed to act him out so well, but now…" He stopped.

Kyouko had glanced over at the picture he had gestured at. The blond boy looked so much like Corn, who she had based her character on.

Corn. Oh!

She had finally realised.

Kuon and Corn were the same person.

She had blanched, and Kuu had stopped in concern. She had been trying to deny it over and over. If Corn was Kuon, and Kuon was dead that meant that….

It couldn't be. She swayed on the spot trying to find a way out, a way that this wasn't true.

"Kyouko-chan?"

The voice was Ren's. He had jumped up and stepped over to her, and in concern for her health, had forgotten to check himself. Normally he would call her Mogami-san, so that he could block his feelings inside, and prevent their escape.

Kyouko looked at him, and the last cog clicked into place. The only person to call her Kyouko-chan was Corn. That meant….

"Kuon" she whispered looking straight into his eyes, before collapsing into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews make me Happy! :D  
Also, sorry about leaving the last chapter at that point; i couldnt resist, but 2 days isnt so long to wait to find out what happened, is it? 3

Kyouko looked at him, and the last cog clicked into place. The only person to call her Kyouko-chan was Corn. That meant….

"Kuon" she whispered looking straight into his eyes, before collapsing into his arms.

Chapter 3; Childhood Memories

Her mind was reeling. At first, her mind had gone blank with relief that Corn was alive, but then she started to think. How had she not seen this earlier? How could she have not recognised Corn?

No. that wasn't right. She had known all along. Several times now, she had looked at Ren and mistaken him for Corn. She had just denied it. Refused to believe even herself, that it could be true.

'But Kuon had blue eyes, so it couldn't be true.' One voice argued in her head. Another replied. 'But you have seen him with blue eyes. The contacts. You were never with him when he changed them. The blue eyes were not one of brother's games, but Kuon's real eye colour'

This argument won.

But Ren, did he remember? Did he know?

Yes. He knew. From the first time he saw her with Corn (the purple stone). He had asked if she was from Kyoto. And that meant that all the times since, when he had laughed at the way she described her childhood friend, he had known then.

Ren had laid Kyouko on the couch and the others were surrounding her, trying to find out what was wrong, but they suddenly stepped away in alarm.

Kyouko's face had distorted into anger, and the atmosphere around her had become suddenly cold, an unseen force pushing them away.

Kyouko's thoughts continued, her anger demons flying around her.

How had the kind Corn she knew turned into Tsuruga-san, who was malicious and annoying? Corn wasn't like that.

She had even used Corn as a shield against the Beagle. He wouldn't touch the stone. He had said that the past owner had power far beyond she imagined because his pain and suffering was far greater.

Her demons receded. Director Ogata had said something similar. If Corn had told her something similar to Ogata's explanation of his feelings, then Corn, too was suffering greatly under the shadow of his father.

Kuu was his father. 'Well, that was a great shadow,' she realised, and tears fell down her face.

Ren was staring at her in alarm. She had started to sob in her sleep, muttering painful apologies.

"Corn, I am sorry… hic…. Corn, you helped me but I never noticed. I never noticed your pain. Sorry. Please, I am sorry… hic …. Corn..."

Ren had stepped back in pain at those words; except he was no longer Ren.

He was Kuon, but a Kuon that had been called out by love, and not by hate.

His name had been called by the one whom he loved, and he had come back, but he couldn't watch the girl crying. He no longer had anything to give her. He had run out of fairy magic; No longer had the power to take away her pain.

"Mother"

Julie looked up in shock. Had she heard correctly?

"Mom, will you sit with her until she wakes? I … I should not be here."

He turned to go, but Julie called him back.

Looking at his mother's worried face he smiled softly, and promised he would not disappear again until he knew Kyouko was alright, and then dashed out the door.

Kuu chased after him.

"Kuon….. Kuon, wait"

Kuon turned round and grabbed his father in a hug.

"I hurt her, she hurts because of me….father…."

Kuu didn't know what to say. His son wasn't making much sense, and also he had suddenly returned to him, as the sweet boy he had been at 10, except taller. It was a little confusing.

Being the sort of man who loved people a little too much he just held on tight and whispered "my son,… my son,… you came back to me." Tears streamed down both their faces.

"She… I thought she would be angry. Angry is easier to cope with. I don't want to hurt people. My pain is mine to bear."

"No!" He was alarmed at this. "We caused your pain. It hurts more to see you hiding your suffering. Please Kuon..."

But Kuon just pushed him away. "No. Not you too. No pity. I thought you would be angry. Angry is…"

"I _was_ angry"

Kyouko had woken up, and followed them outside.

"No, I _am_ angry… with Tsuruga-sempai. Not with Kuon. I understand why you did it, and I am pretty sure your parents understand too.

"But…" Her voice softened. "I feel guilty, that I let you, a person who obviously puts everyone else before himself, give me the stone. That stone was what you poured your feelings into, wasn't it?

"You gave it to me, even though you knew that you would then have to live without an output for your emotions."

She was still sobbing.

"The stone?" Kuu was looking between them in surprise. "But you said it had stopped working so you had thrown it out"

Kuon looked at his father and then at Kyouko.

"It did stop working. I gave it to Kyouko-chan when she needed it, since I no longer believed in fairytales."

He had thought it would cheer her up; thought that lying and taking the blame off her would make her feel better, but instead she started yelling at him.

"Baka! It stopped working because your feelings were too strong. Why do you think the Beagle is afraid of you? It is because he sees your past, your emotions. Please! You need to stop putting on the happy mask. It is not even a flawless mask anymore."

"No, it is not! Ever since I met you, I haven't been able to hold it in place! You…"

"Yes well, sorry for making you so angry!" She interrupted him, and they continued yelling at each other for a good ten minutes, before Kuon stormed into the house.

He kissed his parents on the cheek (They had returned indoors, letting the kids work things out.), apologised, said goodbye, and then his mask fell into place.

Almost into place; for although he had returned to being Tsuruga Ren, he allowed his unhappiness to be seen as he sighed down into a chair, and dropped his face into his hands.

No-one spoke.

Not even when Kyouko returned.

The room felt heavy, like being in the eye of a storm. It was quiet and calm, but they knew it wasn't over.

Eventually they just went to bed in silence.

* * *

The next morning Maria woke early to find that, unusually, none of the others were up.

Or at least it seemed that way.

Actually the Hizuri's were awake, gently comforting each other that Kuu really had come back to them last night, and not wanting to admit that they were awake, since they would have to treat him, once again, as if they didn't know him.

Kuu was used to this, although it hurt him to do so, but Julie was not; last night she had not spoken to Ren until Kuon had called out to her.

The president had never gone to sleep, but had sat playing dating sims whilst trying to yet again rearrange his schemes to fit around those two unpredictable children.

Actually, he hadn't got very far in the game. He kept flipping himself upside down on the bed, and rolling along the floor when he couldn't find answers to his problems.

He was glad that something had come out of his plans, but so far he didn't really know what had happened. He didn't know much about a stone, and Kyouko and Ren had been talking like childhood friends, but that couldn't be it. Maybe they had admitted their love? No. not that either…

Roll.

Roll.

Roll.

Stop. A small pair of feet had come into view.

Blinking up at his granddaughter, he suddenly remembered that she didn't know that Ren was here. Kyouko had taken her to bed before she saw him last night, and he was glad of that.

Ren wasn't himself, or was it that he WAS himself, and not 'Ren Tsuruga', that was the problem?

Either which way; Maria was strangely perceptive and it wouldn't do to get her mixed up in this mess, so leaving a note that told the others to have a 'loving family day', he suggested that they leave the others to sleep and go in search of some historic sights of witchcraft.

After Maria had been convinced that Kyouko needed her sleep and couldn't come, they left.

* * *

Kyouko was the first to wake. Getting out of bed quietly she started preparing breakfast, since cooking was a good thing to do when her mind was full.

Ren got up soon after, and as he had so often done before, sat down and watched Kyouko at work.

Neither knew what to say to each other, so nothing was spoken, and they each buried themselves in their thoughts.

Ren had taken sleeping pills the night before. He knew that if he stayed awake and worried, he would just make himself ill again, but now that he had Kyouko in front of him, - although she didn't seem to want to talk - with his lucky charm there, he felt safe enough to ponder his actions.

Last night had been a little strange, and he really wanted to find out how Kyouko was, both emotionally and physically. He was pretty sure she had collapsed from emotional stress, but not certain that she wasn't unwell too, and that worried him.

Last night her ability to yell had relieved him of the majority of that worry, and he wondered just how mad she was at him.

He wanted to hug her, kiss her, and apologise, but whether or not Kyouko was ready for this, he certainly wasn't.

He obviously was not fully in control and he had turned into Kuon far too easily, but…. It was the Kuon he had been until he was 10; before he had given his stone away-before he had started to let out his frustrations on others.

There was hope, then. Perhaps he would be able to return to his parents, and to Kyouko, not as the Kuon he feared, but as himself, the way he wanted to be.

Still, he did not deserve to be happy after what he had done in the past. He did not deserve her love.

She had suspected something, he was sure, especially after the way he behaved as Kain Heel, but she didn't know how he felt.

No, that wasn't right either.

He suddenly remembered that he had a bone to pick with her.

She knew. She knew almost everything, since he had told Bo.

The day she left for America, Yashiro had suggested he talk to the bird, since he obviously wasn't going to talk to his manager. He had gone looking for him, only to find a substitute Bo, and to be told that Kyouko had taken some time off.

Kyouko was Bo. He still didn't quite believe it, but no-one had been surprised that Tsuruga Ren was her friend, so it must be the same Kyouko, and… thinking about it; he didn't really see how he had not noticed before.

The bird had such strange behaviour; it could only be Kyouko.

How then did she still act like she didn't know the things he told her?

Were the love connections in her brain really that broken? Had she really not even suspected anything?

No, it was not just the love. He had also basically implied that he was foreign, and several other things which would hint at his identity.

* * *

Kyouko was having similar thoughts.

She was trying to sort out everything she knew about Ren that had seemed out of place, and was starting to understand him better. It was making her wonder how she had not seen that he was Corn and Kuon before.

He had been brought up in America, so that explained the kiss as a greeting, and also explained the infuriating times that he acted up and deliberately acted western to distract her from the truth.

Corn had blue eyes and blond hair, so that explained the contacts, and it also explained why the lighter brown hair suited him more than the black.

She gradually pieced it together, but although she understood that he had created the persona to escape from his father's shadow, it also seemed he was running from who he had become; she had worked out that he was used to fighting, and seemed to enjoy it.

This was bothering her. The Corn she remembered would never enjoy hurting others.

What had happened to him? Was she scared of Kuon, now? Or was her anger stronger than her fear? Or neither? Did she just care for him, and trust him as a friend? Or was she going to wait and hear the answers from his own lips before deciding?

She looked up at Ren, trying to decide how she felt, and found him watching her with his fake gentleman smile.

She dropped the knife she was holding and cowered. What had she done? Was he angry at her for yelling at him the night before?

Too many questions.

She sat in a heap on the floor, her legs unable to support her any more.

Staring up at him she waited for him to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

I loved writing this chapter!  
I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D  
Also thank you to everyone who reviewed; I hope this lives up to your expectations.

.

**Notes**; wont write less-than signs, so I can't write Hearts. I have substituted them for

*v* = heart.

.

.

She looked up at Ren, trying to decide how she felt, and found him watching her with his fake gentleman smile.

She dropped the knife she was holding and cowered. What had she done? Was he angry at her for yelling at him the night before?

Too many questions.

She sat in a heap on the floor, her legs unable to support her any more.

Staring up at him she waited for him to talk.

Chapter 4; When all is said and done

Ren had turned away from her as she cowered. What was she afraid of? He was smiling at her – he had decided that being a gentleman would make the atmosphere in the house more bearable, but it seemed that didn't work on Kyouko. She knew his true nature.

He had almost jumped up in alarm when she dropped to the ground, but checked himself, as he realised she was just being eccentric, and looked at her expectant face.

He let out a long sigh. He was going to have to explain himself.

They sat at the table discussing everything. He held nothing back. Kyouko had been his saviour many times and she deserved to know the truth.

He had to pause several times to collect his thoughts, preventing himself from breaking down at the painful memories. Reliving his past was something he did not want to have to do, and it often haunted his dreams, but it was necessary; there was no other way to tell the story in full.

Kyouko didn't interrupt. Determinately sitting patiently, waiting for her childhood friend to explain, she refused to allow her emotions to show on her face. Not wanting to break his concentration, she kept the guilt, pitty, hope, confusion, enlightenment, anger, and fear as an inner turmoil, thankful that her acting skills had improved enough to hide her usually expressive face.

Ren was grateful for her lack of interruptions, although he wasn't sure how he felt at the determined to listen properly attitude both her body language and face were showing.

Still, the support she gave enabled him to finish.

* * *

Afterwards, they they sat in silence for a little while, allowing the new information to sink in, until Kyouko suddenly remembered that she was halfway through preparing breakfast, and stepped back into the kitchen to calm herself down.

The silence grew until Kyouko broke it with something Ren did not expect.

"Can I call you Kuon?" she asked timidly.

"Of course, Kyouko-chan. You are my childhood friend. You may call me anything."  
The idea of denying anything of this girl who had become not only his friend, but also his saviour and loved one, was incomprehensible.

The honesty and care in his voice made Kyouko blush, as her grudge demons once again got drained of all energy.

She started panicking. The locks were breaking. She couldn't allow that to happen. Not again.

Seeing the distress in her, Ren thought of Sho and an angry aura swept around him, causing Kyouko to have to catch her escaping anger probe, before it attacked.

"Why are you angry?" she wailed at him. She had thought they had just made up, so why had his mood suddenly worsened?

Ren checked his anger, but Kyouko had already noticed. What could he tell her? He certainly didn't want to remind Kyouko of _him_.

He decided to wind Kyouko up about Bo; after all he _had_ been angry about that, enough to make Kyouko cower in fear. Also, he felt that telling her off usually seemed to put her at ease, so he started berating her.

"Mogami-san, don't you have something you wish to tell me?"

"Tell, sempai?" she whimpered

"About a certain chicken?"

She froze. He knew about Bo.

"I AM SO SORRY, Tsuruga san! I know you can't forgive me so just cook me and make me into soup!" she then proceeded to climb into one of the giant cooking pots.

Ren couldn't help but smile at this, as he responded.

"Sorry Kyouko-chan, I am not angry with you"

"You are! My anger probes came out," but she realised then, that they were no longer attracted to his feelings.

"You are really not angry with me?"

"I'm not. You have apologised so frankly, and since I too have kept things from you, I have no right to be angry at you." He didn't add that he wasn't sure he could ever be angry with her for long, since he loved her too much.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you. You have helped me out in many situations, when my pride was too great to ask others for assistance. I hope I can continue to confide in you … so you can come out of the pot now. I will not cook you today."

"Oh." He had his genuine smile on, and was actually being honest with her, as he had been with Bo.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Kyouko-chan?"

"Uhmmmm, Kuon? I… I can't get out."

He tried not to laugh. He really did try, but to no avail.

Actually, he laughed so hard that he rolled on the floor, temporarily losing his gentleman's image.

She tried to glare at him, but gave up into giggles, which echoed in the giant pot, causing Kuu and Julie to decide they couldn't pretend to be asleep much longer.

* * *

Finally getting up, they entered the kitchen ten minutes later to find their son gasping for breath on the ground, a wide grin spread across his face, and Kyouko still inside the pot.

They looked between the two, who hadn't noticed the new arrivals, and felt like laughing at the situation they had ended up in.

At least, they did until they realised what Kyouko was saying.

"Kuon? Kuon, that's enough now. Help me out, will you?"

'Kuon'? Was it really Kuon? No, that was definitely Ren Tsuruga. He had recovered himself and the mask was back.

Their thoughts of laughter turned into hope, disappointment, and confusion at this.

Julia was staring at them with tears in her eyes; Kuu with a fond smile.

"Come here then, I will get you out" Kuu had stepped forwards, and had beaten Ren to it.

Looking amused at Ren's jealous regret, Kuu scooped her up and placed her back on the kitchen floor.

By this time it was already mid afternoon, and Julie suggested they turn Kyouko's beginnings at breakfast preparation into Lunch.

The men stepped forward to help; after all, cooking was a family activity in the Hizuri house.

Kyouko had other ideas. Remembering Ren's last attempt at cooking the Maoi Omu-rice, she kicked him out of the kitchen.

Julie protested until Kyouko explained that it was only until they had time to teach him properly; she was hungry, and wasn't willing to waste another second.

Kuon was given the task of laying the table.

* * *

They were getting along so well, and it felt so natural to be together, that it wasn't until they sat down at the table to eat that they noticed Maria and Lory's absence.

Before anyone could get up to go and look for them, Kuon remembered the envelope he had found while laying the table.

He read the letter out loud.

" *v* My dearest friends *v*,

Maria and I are going on a day trip. We will return in the evening after dinner.

We are going to have some lovey dovey family time *v*.

I hope you do the same, otherwise I will be very sad :( .

So lots of hugs and kisses, and spread the love!

*v* xxx Lory"

Kyouko felt embarrassed. Having grown up in Japan, she wasn't used to such open shows of affection, although she didn't expect much less from the president.

Also, she realised that she had been intruding on family time. She wasn't related to them and had been impertinent enough to think she had the right to be there.

Ren looked exasperated; both at Lory's incorrigible attitude, and Kyouko's sudden change in mood. A gloomy cloud was hovering over her bowed head.

Kuu on the other hand, having a similar ability to love excessively, grinned. He scooped his wife into an embrace, and the two soon became unaware of the atmosphere in the rest of the room.

Sighing, Ren picked his plate up and invited Kyouko to come eat outside.

* * *

The weather outside was perfect. Warm, but with a slight breeze, and it had just rained. Water droplets were shining, sparkling on the plants.

It didn't take long for Kyouko to forget her worries, and get lost in her fairy world. She didn't even remember that she had been hungry.

Ren was watching her with such love in his eyes, that Kyouko would have been glad that she hadn't seen it.

She knew everything, even the parts about his life he was ashamed of; afraid of, even. Yet here she was, acting like before. No, closer than before, since she had dropped the 'san', except when he was angry.

He hoped, even though he knew he shouldn't be allowed to hope. He hoped for a future with her by his side.

With this thought he moved forward to tell her; to hug and kiss her as his parents were doing; as he had for so long wished to do, but stopped.

She had absorbed a lot in the past few days, and he knew that love was a difficult topic for her.

Afraid that she wouldn't cope with the extra knowledge, he put that thought aside to act on at a later date, and did the next best thing.

He stepped into her world.

* * *

Fairies were dancing everywhere.

Every time they landed on a leaf, it would shake off a droplet of water, causing it to fall, scattering the light into a rainbow of colours.

Every time they flapped their wings, it ruffled her hair in the slight breeze.

Fairies were always so kind to her. Their colourful little faces grinned cheerily up at her, as she swirled and danced amongst them.

She hadn't seen so many out at once since Corn, her fairy prince, had played with her by the river in Kyoto.

Ren had tried to explain to her that Kuu was a fairy only in the meaning of immortal butterfly; an Actor, a human. That he was only a fairy king by being the best actor in the world.

Kyouko knew otherwise. Why else would all the fairies come out to greet their prince, if he wasn't one of them?

That was when she noticed him. Corn was with her. A Corn with brown hair, and brown eyes; Kuon.

She smiled up at him, and accepted his offered hand. Together they danced back to the table where their food awaited them.

Treating her like a princess, he helped her to sit and kissed her hand, before releasing it to sit opposite. For once he was really hungry.

The rest of the afternoon was lost to them as they absorbed the outside atmosphere, taking strolls in the garden and chatting aimlessly.

Only one serious topic came up, and that was Kuon's parents. He wasn't yet ready to remove his mask, but he didn't want to go back to not knowing his parents.

He loved them, and he knew the distance between them was breaking their hearts.

After discussing it carefully, they decided that continuing as they had been all day was the best solution. He could act like Ren, but respond to Kuon, and call his parents properly. At least he hoped he could; that bit he was a little nervous about.

They wanted Kuu and Julie to be happy. It was not just Kuon, but also Kyouko who loved the couple who had become parents to her.

* * *

Washing the dishes, they didn't speak much. (Kyouko had got Ren to help her since she didn't want to get stuck inside the pot which she couldn't reach the bottom of)

Kyouko had commented amusedly about how the food seemed to magically disappear and how he and his father were complete opposites in that respect, but he hadn't replied.

She had forgotten what Kuu had said about him being force fed as a child. Julie, although sweet, was a little ditsy and had not realised that Kuu's ability to eat so much was not normal.

The subjects of their thoughts finally separated themselves and cautiously came over to talk.

Kuu broke the silence.

"Kuon?"

Kyouko felt him freeze beside her. Maybe he wasn't ready for this, even though they had decided on this in the garden.

He was looking at her pleadingly; fear, confusion, and desperation all visible in his eyes, although he had tried to keep his face blank.

Trying to find a way to help him, a sudden thought came to her.

She blinked, and when she opened her eyes, young Kuon was looking back at him, mischief in her eyes.

She turned around to face her father.

""Yes, Father.""

It was not just her voice that had spoken.

* * *

To Kuu and Julie it was a strange and slightly comical sight.

Kuu had called out to his son, not knowing if he would be able to respond, but hoping that it was not only Kyouko who was permitted to call him by his name.

They had watched as his shoulders tensed, and tried to be patient, waiting until they had an answer before allowing themselves to feel hope or disappointment.

Instead they felt surprise.

Their two children had seemed to glance at each other, then, without discussing, they had acted simultaneously.

""Yes, Father.""

They both turned, fully in character as Kuon.

Both were acting. Ren had seen Kyouko's transformation and with the relief of her emotional support, an idea came.

He was not ready to be himself for his parents, but here was nothing stopping him being the Kuon Kyouko had created.

And that was how the tension was broken. The trauma had not been healed completely, but they were at least able to have the parent child relationship they had all been wishing for.

Kuu laughed briefly at how identically mischievous his children looked, before bursting into tears with his wife and the four of them ended up in a huge bundle of hugs; no-one was quite sure who hugged whom first, but it didn't matter.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter. Thank you for sticking with it till the end :)  
This was my first fanfic, and although I initially wrote this just to get the story out of my head, I am really glad others enjoyed reading it, since i enjoyed writing it so much. You never know; maybe my brain will want to continue the story at some point, but i want to wait for more character development in the original manga before doing that.

.

.

.

Chapter 5; A Happy Ending?

The plane journey home was not a quiet one. Both Maria and Miss Woods felt they had been neglected the past few days, and each were demanding the attention they believed they were owed.

Maria finally was able to discuss her father, and Kyouko listened politely.

It wasn't that she wasn't interested, and under normal circumstances the news that Maria's visit had been successful would excite her greatly. She really felt sorry for the young girl who had had such a hard childhood.

The reason she wasn't her usual attentive self was not because of Kuon. She had slept on that news, and her mind was digesting it slowly in the background, leaving her able to function normally.

No, the thing that was distracting her was in her luggage. Kuu and Julie had wanted to thank her for her problem solving skills. (although Kyouko wasn't sure how she had helped; everything had seemed to just work itself out somehow).

To Kyouko, this was the first heartfelt present she had got from a parent. She hadn't been able to call Sho's parents hers since she felt like she was a burden on them and even the owners of the Darumaya were more like an aunt and uncle.

The other thing that made the package special was its contents; make-up. High class American make-up. She was so excited by it that her mind kept wandering to her suitcase where it lay, waiting to transform her into a beautiful princess.

Making a mental note to ask Jelly Woods how to use it properly so that she never wasted such a precious item, she returned her attentions on Maria, who had changed topic.

She was interested in the man with the dark clothes, who was asleep at the back of the plane. It seemed that even in his sleep Kain Heel could not be recognised as Ren Tsuruga to anyone except Kyouko, who knew his measurements with an inhuman level of accuracy.

* * *

The president had returned to treating Jelly like a child, or perhaps closer to a pet. Giving her a candy in apology, he proceeded to made it look like he was listening to her chatter.

Like Kyouko, he was distracted. He wasn't quite sure of the results of his plans, and couldn't wait to get home and find out from Kuu. He hadn't been able to ask, but he was absolutely certain that his friend would explain in full - probably including details he didn't need about how adorable his son was, or how much it hurt to be ignored.

One way or another he would find out, but it was not like him to be unable to guess the situation in advance of being told.

When he and Maria had returned last night, they had found that the group had not got round to eating their evening meal, even though it was already past Maria's bedtime.

Their late arrival had been planned, not only to give the family time to themselves, but also to make it easier to hide Ren from Maria.

He almost chuckled to himself at the thought of Maria's expression if she ever found out that she had stayed in the same house as her beloved Ren without even realising it.

Remembering in time that he was supposed to be pretending to listen to Miss Woods, he kept a straight face. Some of what she was saying settled into his conscious thoughts.

"...wanted to tell you…. you enjoy … love. …. off the plane, … Ren … melt at the sight of her… smile …. different….. . Darling, ….."

Lory was staring at Kain Heel as Jelly's topic moved away from Ren. His attention returned to the troublesome boy. He wished he had made the effort to install cameras at the airport, just to see the expression on his face.

The boy was sly. Ren usually hid it so well that, since he had picked up on it after the acting test, he had been unsure how his feelings for Kyouko had progressed.

With this new information in mind, he thought back to the events of last night, hoping that now, maybe, he could make more sense of them.

There was something bugging him about Ren's behaviour the night before. He just couldn't get a hold on whom he was trying to be; Not Ren, since he responded to his parents, but also not Kuon, since most of the time he had been emotionless, except for that annoying fake smile of his.

Mogami-kun also was acting strangely, with a confidence and mischievousness that was not a part of what he could make out of her unusual character.

Were they acting? It didn't make sense, and it was making him grumpy.

* * *

For the next few days, Kyouko needed to return to the Box-R set, so Ren was doing a few commercials before they returned to living as the Heel siblings.

Yashiro was teasing Ren in the parking lot as they waited for Kyouko. Ren had offered her a lift home, and she had accepted without complaint.

The change in atmosphere between the two intrigued Yashiro, and he was determined to get the truth out of his friend. Now that the president was back, and Ren's electronic equipment was easy to replace again, he had more leverage than he had before the break.

It wasn't working, though, so he resorted to comments about how it was probably just another meaningless thing that had made Ren happy.

The result of this was that when Kyouko arrived, Ren was glaring at his manager with an evil aura around him.

Feeling sorry for Yashiro, she reached up on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Kuon, don't be angry"

The two of them had finally got round to explaining their full relationship to Kuon's parents, and the four of them had come up with a solution.

They had created a new persona for him, slightly more complicated than the original Tsuruga Ren.

He was currently Kyouko's Kuon, acting as Tsuruga Ren. It was a good compromise. It allowed him to be Kuon, and Ren, so that both his family and fans could relate to him. It also gave Ren the ability to express his emotions a little more openly, and that had been a part of Yashiro's confusion.

His dark mood had dissipated instantly at Kyouko's words. He hugged her tightly, happiness radiating from him, almost blinding Yashiro with its brilliance.

Kyouko didn't resist, or freeze. To her, Kuon was American, and this sort of hug was just a greeting; she could get used to it.

Ren didn't care for the reason. He was allowed to hug her, and he no longer cared what Yashiro said about meaningless progress; he was a step closer to his goal, and he was the only person with this privilege.

Nothing was going to dampen his mood anytime soon.

.

The End.


End file.
